


you hurt me in just the right way

by Bontaque



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Bondage, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt from tumblr</p>
<p>Zacharie likes it when Batter roughs him up a little. He doesn't expect Batter to change the rules and force-feed him but he doesn't mind all that much either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you hurt me in just the right way

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter: I would have dedicated this to you but I'm pretty sure you wanted to remain anonymous. I really hope this is okay for you!

Zacharie knew a lot of things. That was what you got for being so self aware. There were few things he couldn't predict and maybe that was why he was so enamored with Batter. It was different, not knowing what was coming. It excited him.

They didn't get much time together, but whenever they did, it was anything but boring. They were both often busy but every now and then they got to tear each other apart in different ways. Zacharie usually left with a few bruises, but he wasn't one to complain. That was just the way he liked it.

The first time Batter had bitten into his shoulder whilst they fucked, it had been a task for Zacharie to not just fall apart at the seams right there, the flare of pain arching through his body like a lightning storm. They'd talked about it after; Batter was a man of very few words but the two of them had spoken of safety and boundaries. Their relationship was based less on sex and more on trust. It was sweet, in a way, really. Which was funny, because everything about their relationship was far from sweet.

It had been about a week since Zacharie had even seen Batter and he was getting kind of frustrated. They didn't usually go this long without at least getting something in so he was pleased to see the taller man lurking in the shadows when he got home.

"Nice to see you, finally," he said.

He wasn't mad, not really, but he didn't want to tell Batter that he'd actually missed him. Well, he'd missed his strong grip around his neck, at least.

Batter didn't say a word, which was not surprising in the least. Instead he walked forwards slowly before looking Zacharie in the eye and crushing him against the wall. Zacharie's knees buckled as Batter kissed him hard, one hand keeping him still and the other wrapping around his throat.

He fought back but it was hopeless and he knew it. Batter could always overpower him with strength.

Batter dragged him over to a chair. That was new. Zacharie's heart hammered in his chest as he was forced to sit down and had his hands held behind his back. Batter made quick work of binding him and there was no give to the ropes. They'd tried bondage before but it still made him anxious. That was the point, though, wasn't it. It forced him to entrust everything to Batter. He just wondered what was coming next.

It wasn't anything expected, that was for sure. Batter walked away and Zacharie wondered if he was going to leave him there for a few hours. It wouldn't have been the first time. Instead, Batter returned a few moments later with two boxes stacked on top of each other. He put them down on the table and Zacharie caught the scent of food.

Sure enough, when Batter opened the first box, Zacharie saw a large pizza with all sorts of toppings. It didn't look unpleasant, not at all, but the direction everything was heading in threw him off a little. It was unusual.

"Pizza?" he asked, uncertaintly tinging his voice.

"Amongst other things, yes."

That was all he got as a reply. He knew better than to try for more. The task ahead of him seemed quite simple. Batter would hold a slice of pizza in front of him and Zacharie would eat. It wasn't until he was three slices in that he realised that the pace didn't seem to be relenting and Batter didn't seem to have any intention of stopping.

The pizza was large and, sure, he might be able to finish it but it would be a push. There was still another box underneath it.

The cheese was hot and thick as it slid down his throat, steam still rising from the box. Sauce dripped from his lips as he tried to keep up with Batter's feeding. He got just over half way through before it became a struggle. He felta heavy weight in his stomach as it tried to digest all of the food being piled into it.

"H-Hey..." he managed to get out before another slice was pressed against his lips.

He bit, chewed and swallowed quickly so he could try again.

"Hey, stop, slow down," he choked.

Batter shook his head, forcing the rest of the slice into his mouth with one hand and hitting him sharply with the other. Zacharie winced, pain spreading through his cheek from the impact. He struggled against the ropes holding him in place, more out of instinct that anything else but it was no use. He had four slices of pizza left and his stomach was starting to ache.

Zacharie continued to eat as Batter continued to feed him. He forced each bite down, purposely focusing on anything other than the second box sitting beneath the pizza. It was a different shape, so he didn't think it was another pizza. He hoped not, anyway. There was no way he'd be able to manage that.

In spite of the ache in his stomach, or rather, because of it, Zacharie was starting to get a little turned on.

In an attempt to make Batter slow down, he took his time chewing each mouthful and refused to open his lips for the next but Batter grabbed him roughly by the jaw.

“Open your mouth,” he said bluntly.

Zacharie didn't listen to him, until Batter's other hand closed around his throat, sharply cutting off his breath. He choked, his throat dry and he opened his mouth grudgingly. The last few slices went down painfully.

Batter didn't pause, though. He quickly discarded the first box and opened the second. Zacharie's stomach panged just looking inside; the second box contained a variety of pastries, all bite size and filled with cream. He was sure they would look delicious under any other circumstances.

“I... can't,” he said weakly. “I might be able to manage two or three but...”

Batter's hand came down hard, his knuckles connecting in a painful backhand. Zacharie flinched and the movement hurt just as much as the hit has as it jostled his body. He was so full that he ached and his pants were starting to dig into his flesh.

He was hard, almost painfully so. He wanted Batter to touch him; he wasn't used to being denied contact.

He wished he had his hands free; if he could just soothe his belly he was sure he would feel a little better. Batter picked up the first of the pastries. There were a dozen in the box, all frosted with different things. The first was covered in chocolate and Batter forced it into Zacharie's mouth without apology.

It did taste good, Zacharie had to admit that but the flavour didn't make him feel much better. As each pastry was forced down his throat, he felt his stomach expand. It didn't take long before even the skin of his abdomen started to hurt.

He felt sick but he didn't know what Batter would do to him if he was. He tried to take deep breaths between mouthfuls but he was so full that even that hurt.

Somehow, he managed to keep eating. Eventually Batter picked up the last pastry, covered in powdered sugar and filled with raspberry cream. It was only a mouthful but Zacharie felt like if he swallowed it, he'd actually explode. He steeled himself, opening his mouth obediently as Batter moved it towards him.

It took everything that he had, but he managed to swallow it.

Zacharie watched eagerly as Batter cleaned up after himself, breaking down the two boxes carefully. Eventually he walked behind the chair, untying Zacharie's hands and quickly checking them for circulation.

“I'm going to need to leave now,” Batter said.

“What?!” Zacharie asked.

“I have things to do.”

“No! No you have to stay,” Zacharie demanded. “You can't leave me like this.”

His hand were untied but he still couldn't stand. He was weighed down by the food inside of him and the sluggishness starting to creep across his mind. His skin was tingling; half as a result of how full he was, half from arousal.

Batter didn't answer him and Zacharie took the opportunity to undo his pants. He felt a tiny bit better but his stomach still sparked with pain when he tried to stand up. Batter ignored him completely and walked out of his house.

Zacharie couldn't believe it as he rubbed his taught belly with one hand and slipped the other into his pants to finish himself off.

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
